


A brief history of sea shanties

by Voracity



Series: Un jour, la suite viendra~ [50]
Category: Bones (TV), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), Secrets
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Une nouvelle affaire se présente à l'équipe. Mais il y a un hic, et pas des moindres ! Comment parviendront-ils à surmonter un tel obstacle ?
Series: Un jour, la suite viendra~ [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082309





	A brief history of sea shanties

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **Salut salut~**
> 
> **Ce x-over n'avait même pas de titre jusqu'à ce que je le publie aujourd'hui, tout est dit !**
> 
> **J'en ai eu l'idée un jour, pendant que je visionnais la série, mais je ne saurais en dire plus, hélas !**
> 
> **Cette fic fait partie de la longue liste de celles qui auront, un jour, une suite, mais quand ? J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**
> 
> **(C'est bien un x-over, je vous laisse deviner qui fera son entrée ;))**
> 
> **Disclaimers : -L'univers d'Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**
> 
> **-L'univers de Bones appartient à Hart Hanson.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

De mauvaise grâce, Temperance se laissait traîner par Booth qui n'était pas aussi loquace que d'ordinaire. Pas qu'il soit un grand bavard lorsqu'ils allaient sur une scène de crime, mais on aurait pu entendre les mouches voler dans l'habitacle.

-Il y a un problème ?

Parmi tous ses cheminements scientifiques, elle avait opté pour une approche plus... sociale.

Mais il se contenta de monter le son de l'autoradio.

Il n'ouvrit pas plus la bouche lorsque la voiture se gara et qu'ils en sortirent pour se diriger vers les agents présents qui semblaient plus agités que d'habitude.

-Agent Liara, se présenta un homme plus gradé.

Il parut censurer un geste de garde à vous, ce que l'agent Booth nota machinalement.

-Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là, agent ?

Un soldat -même démobilisé- ne détournait jamais les yeux. Liara ne fit pas mentir la règle et tint le regard droit dans celui de Seeley alors qu'il annonçait la disparition du corps.

* * *

-Comment cela, plus de corps ?

-Eh bien, comme plus de corps ! Envolé ! Disparu ! Abracadabra !

-Agent Booth... soupira Brennan. Vous énervez ne changera rien à la situation.

-EH BIEN SI ! Ça me permet d'abaisser ma tension ! Répliqua-t-il.

Coupant Zack dans sa future déclaration, comme quoi ça n'aidait en rien, Hodgins dirigea la conversation sur les kidnappings causés par des extraterrestres. C'était purement impossible dans un laps de temps aussi court, mais ça avait le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère.

Un peu écartées, Angela et Camille discutaient à voix basse d'hypothèses sur la disparition du corps, du comment et du pourquoi. Ce ne serait pas vraiment la première fois qu'un proche ou qu'un coupable s'empare d'un corps pour diverses raisons, parfois bien discutables.

-Bon, le sujet n'est pas là, les interrompit Booth. Il n'y a peut-être plus de cadavre, mais il y a toujours des traces, vous pouvez travailler dessus, non ?

Il se reçut un regard presque méprisant de la part des scientifiques avant que le Dr Saroyan ne s'explique.

-Vous avez des spécialistes pour ça, au FBI. Vous n'avez nul besoin d'anthropologues judiciaires pour trois tâches de sang, un peu de cervelle et un œil.

-Trois tâches ? Il y a au moins deux bons litres ! On a la moitié du corps de décalqué sur le sol en ciment !

-C'est du béton, Booth, je vous ai déjà expliqué.

L'agent du FBI se contenta de fusiller sa partenaire du regard.

-Vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire. Les gars de la scientifique sont corrects, mais je préfère travailler avec vous ! C'est bien normal, nous sommes une équipe, après tout !

Il était presque tout seul à la fin de sa déclaration, l'équipe en ayant profité pour s'éclipser. Il y avait toujours des momies et des cadavres à identifier et dater provenant de musées à travers le monde.

-Revenez !

* * *

-L'équipe du FBI a trouvé un chapeau à plumes aux environs de la scène du crime.

Angela fixa le couvre-chef avec surprise.

C'était un tricorne, au cuir patiné, pourvu de plumes d'autruches soyeuses et coûteuses, retombant dans une débauche de luxe inutile. C'était un très beau chapeau qui faisait très authentique.

Le faisant tourner lentement entre ses mains, elle remarqua une légère coupure sur l'avant et du sang sur le cuir.

-Alors ?

-C'est sans doute celui de la victime.

-Sans doute ? J'ai besoin de faits, moi, pas de supposition !

Seeley baissa vite de plusieurs tons lorsque la jeune femme le fusilla du regard.

-On dirait qu'il y a des cheveux blonds, juste ici, ajouta-t-elle. La pince, s'il-vous plaît.

Elle observa les mèches à la lumière, tentant de capter la couleur exacte.

-Donnez-les à Camille. Qu'elle lance une recherche ADN.

-Je connais mon travail, marmonna Booth. Et je ne suis pas un coursier.

Mais il quitta la pièce rapidement, emportant la preuve avec lui. Angela pouvait faire peur, parfois.

Malgré le départ de l'équipe, ils étaient vite revenus en rigolant, bien amusés de la réaction désespérée de l'agent.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Angela ? J'ai croisé Booth dans le couloir, il avait l'air concentré.

-Juste des cheveux, ma chérie. À part trouver l'ADN correspondant, on ne peut rien faire d'autre, soupira-t-elle. Ça me tue de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il est évident que personne ne porte ce genre de chapeau de nos jours !

-Que penses-tu, alors ?

Angela s'empara de nouveau du tricorne pour le présenter au docteur Brennan.

-Il fait beaucoup trop usé pour sortir d'un magasin de costumes. Soit il appartient à un collectionneur, soit c'est un trésor de famille. Dans les deux cas, il devrait y avoir une plainte pour vol ou, en tout cas, un avis de recherche. C'est un article sans doute très coûteux, tu sais. Rien qu'une de ses plumes ferait pâlir de jalousie les bourgeoises de New-York !

-Euh, merci pour l'information, Angela, fit son amie. Je vais voir si Camille avance sur l'œil. Tiens-moi au courant si il y a du nouveau !

Elle quitta la pièce hâtivement, toujours aussi mal à l'aise avec ce genre de faits. Il lui était plus difficile de comprendre le XXIe siècle que l'époque moyenâgeuse.

-Docteur Brennan ! Fut-elle appelée.

Levant la tête, elle aperçut son assistant, Zack, venir à elle. Elle augmenta sa foulée afin d'aller à sa rencontre.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose de concluant, Zack ?

-Le docteur Saroyan est toujours en train de travailler sur l'œil et Hodgins sur le sang, débita-t-il, mais l'agent Booth m'a envoyé vous dire qu'il vous attendait. Il a parlé de voisinage et de fête déguisée, je n'ai pas vraiment compris...

Affichant sa mine boudeuse en avouant ce dernier fait, Zack n'eut pourtant pas plus de réponse de la part de son ex maîtresse de thèse. À vrai dire, elle-même ignorait de quoi il s'en retournait, hormis le fait qu'ils allaient questionner le voisinage afin d'en savoir plus sur le meurtre.

* * *

-Selon les estimations de Camille, l'œil aurait été retiré post-mortem, déclara Brennan en raccrochant. Il est intact, aucune trace de traumatisme occasionné par une arme contendante, nous devrions chercher parmi du personnel médical.

-Un ex chirurgien. Ça fonctionne aussi, non ? Demanda Booth en désignant du doigt une plaque sur la devanture d'une résidence.

-Ça fera l'affaire. Vous avez l'œil.

-C'est mon métier, vous savez, agent du FBI, ce genre de choses... maugréa-t-il en ouvrant la marche.

Pendant qu'ils patientaient dans l'ascenseur, Seeley voulut détendre l'atmosphère en demandant son avis sur l'affaire en cours.

-Ça tient plus de la devinette que de la vraie enquête, objecta-t-elle.

-Mais vous avez sans doute un avis sur la question, non ? Il est impossible que votre imagination ne s'emballe pas, vous êtes écrivain, après tout !

-Mais je suis anthropologue avant tout ! Ce que vous dîtes n'a aucun sens, Booth ! Je ne vois pas en quoi mon passe-temps a à voir avec l'enquête !

Se rendant compte de la stérilité de leur échange, Booth coupa court et sonna. La partie fatigante de son métier pouvait commencer...

* * *

-Personne n'a rien vu, c'est dingue ! À croire qu'on peut maintenant se faire assassiner comme ça, dans la rue, dans la plus totale des indifférences !

Quelques regards s'échangèrent. Théoriquement, c'était un peu le mal du XXIe siècle.

-Vous n'avez trouvé vraiment personne témoin du meurtre ou du corps ? Même pas de l'enlèvement du corps ? Tenta Hodgins.

Mais c'était qui ce gars-là pour être passé sous le radar d'un voisinage entier ? L'homme invisible ? Fantomas ?

-Ce n'est pas techniquement correct, commença Temperance.

Mais elle fut vite coupée par son partenaire qui était trop fatigué pour une explication alambiquée inutile.

-En-dehors du vieux qui a appelé, personne.

-Ne dîtes pas "vieux", le disputa-t-elle.

-Mais c'est ce qu'ils sont !

-Aimeriez-vous que l'on parle de la même façon de vos grands-parents ?

Il dut admettre qu'elle avait raison et marmonna dans sa barbe pour lui-même avant de faire volte-face et de partir en traînant des pieds.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda l'anthropologue à l'équipe qui la fixait.

Ils murmurèrent des excuses et repartirent à leurs postes respectifs.

* * *

-Tu as remonté la piste du tricorne, Angela ?

Au regard de frayeur scandalisée, Brennan esquissa un pas de recul, les mains levées.

-J'ai frappé, déclara-t-elle.

-Désolée ma chérie, je suis un peu à cran ces derniers temps. Donc, le chapeau...

-Tricorne, corrigea machinalement Temperance. Chaque mot à son importance !

Elle recula d'un deuxième pas suite au regard noir et vaguement blasé de la jeune femme.

-Donc, tu disais ?

Sans répondre, Angela pianota un instant sur sa commande, faisant s'afficher quelques modèles de tricornes.

-Tous semblables, tous différents, déclara-t-elle. Aucune plainte ou mention de vol ces dix dernières années, ni de musées, de collections privées ou de compagnie de théâtre. J'ai voulu fouiller du côté du chapelier, mais nada, pas d'étiquette, juste un vieux poinçon quasiment effacé.

De ses doigts manucurés, elle désigna un carré de cuir où une vague forme se dessinait. Elle passa quelques filtres pour éclaircir, agrandir et rendre plus nette l'image.

-Est-ce... un dauphin ?

-Comme les imaginaient les ignorants de l'ancienne époque, en tout cas.

En effet, le bec de canard, l'œil énorme et les plumes mêlées aux écailles, la silhouette serpentine, elles avaient affaire à une vieille représentation du mammifère.

-L'image du dauphin se retrouve dans de nombreuses cultures... ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup.

-Toi, peut-être que non, mais moi, c'est une autre histoire !

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, se rendant compte qu'elle était toute seule sur ce coup-là. Comme bien souvent lorsqu'une certaine frange de la vie en société était abordée.

-C'est une signature, ma chérie. Il n'y a rien pouvant le relier à une quelconque chapellerie, mais je peux toujours tenter de tracer le chapelier ou la modiste ! Enfin, si ce n'est pas un ermite ayant vécu dans des montagnes reculées...

Temperance quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit, comprenant qu'elle n'aurait rien de plus à ce sujet, Angela entièrement concentrée sur sa nouvelle idée.

Que pouvait-elle faire, maintenant ?

* * *

Face à ses différents spectromètres de masse et autres microscopes, Hodgins grimaçait, tentant d'analyser les quelques particules vaillamment récupérées en grattant le mélange d'asphalte et de béton qui composait le trottoir de la scène de crime.

Le sang avait été envoyé au labo pour une éventuelle recherche ADN, mais même Camille n'y croyait pas trop. L'échantillon restait trop altéré et sa coagulation n'aidait pas.

Ils avaient cru à un sursaut d'espoir en découvrant quelques insectes écrasés dans le périmètre de la flaque de sang, mais c'était des espèces de coin, écrasés par de banals marcheurs.

Il y avait aussi la momie d'une abeille coincée dans le rebord de leur unique indice matériel, mais hormis leur apprendre que son propriétaire était allé se promener dans l'hémisphère sud, ce n'était pas très probant.

Non, actuellement, il était loin de se proclamer "roi du laboratoire" auprès de Zack qui était presque aussi désœuvré que lui, si ce n'était pas pire.

Lui et le docteur Brennan n'avait pas le moindre petit cartilage ou os à se mettre sous la dent. C'était presque un cauchemar d'anthropologie.

Sans se lever de son tabouret, Hodgins roula jusqu'au coin de Zack pour le découvrir en train de fixer le globe oculaire comme si celui-ci allait se mettre à parler et lui avouer tout ce qu'il savait, de la description de son propriétaire à la météo du jour.

-Tu essayes de le faire passer à table ? Lança l'entomologiste.

Son ami leva sur lui son habituel regard vitreux d'incompréhension lorsqu'il s'agissait de références sortant de son cadre académique.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Reprit-t-il en soupirant. Tu le fixes depuis presque une heure, maintenant !

-Tant que ça ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer...

-C'est un peu ce que je te reproche, Zack. On fait une pause ? Si je continue de brasser du vent, je vais devenir fou et tout casser !

Malgré son ton rieur, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui convainquit son collègue de s'arrêter pour un café. Ou deux, même.

* * *

Les badauds traînaient les pieds, se dévissant le cou pour pouvoir mieux observer la "scène du crime" qui ne se constituait que d'une large tache de sang, d'un petit cercle pour l'œil et de panonceaux pour les diverses preuves. C'était bien malingre mais c'était suffisant pour alimenter les ragots du quartier et donner un peu de sensationnel aux jeunes.

Pensez donc, un être humain avait agonisé à deux pas de chez eux et nul n'a vu ou entendu le moindre son !

C'était peut-être un pêcheur, une brebis galeuse, que le diable avait emporté et que personne ne regretterait. Ou un saint homme auquel le destin aurait fait défaut.

On était bien peu de chose, ma petite dame...

Toujours est-il que ce mort inconnu déliait les langues et faisait couler de l'encre.

Comme à chaque fois, les standards téléphoniques de la police étaient submergés d'appels, certains prétendant être témoin, la victime, voir le meurtrier. Plus l'individu se faisait engloutir par la société, plus le besoin d'être vu, reconnu et individualisé se faisait ressentir.

-On devrait tous les enfermer, vrai ou faux aveu, râlait une des agents.

**Author's Note:**

> **Si vous en doutez, dans de nombreuses affaires, les canulars et autres faux témoignages ont ralenti voir déroutés les enquêtes...**


End file.
